Blue Notebook
by crimsonjica
Summary: XxJelsixX. Just a collection of short stories.
1. About Blue Notebook and Diary Entries

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**About Blue Notebook**

**It's a collection of one-shot Jelsi fics and every story is NOT, I repeat, NOT connected to each other (well, except maybe the Jelsi pairing part). Its entitled Blue Notebook because most of the stories are INSPIRED, I repeat again, INSPIRED by the Blue Notebook of my (elder) sister that contains quotes about love, friendship, religion etc… Not all stories here has a happy ending but one thing I asure you...there will be NO tragic endings (I hate those!), only 'cliffhanger' endings. That's all.**

**Now you may proceed reading…**

**PS: Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!. God Bless!.;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and its characters.**

* * *

**Summary: Just another entry in Jason and Kelsi's diary.**

**Warning: Its just short...(dont tell me I didn't warn you)**

* * *

**Diary Entries**

**Kelsi Nielson's Diary:**

I was headed for the music room this morning to finish the new song I made for Troy and Gabriella for the Winter Musicale and as I was walking down the hallway; I saw Jason Cross was coming my way. I used to smile and greet him, even hangout with him though as friends only…, but ever since I realized that I had feelings for that guy, I feel awkward. So as he approached, I just looked the other way. Besides, I'm just a geek who writes songs and plays the piano and he's…well…a handsome and skillful Wildcat superstar, its absolutely impossible for him to like me.

**Jason Cross' Diary:**

I was headed for the gym this morning to attend basketball practice for the new training method Coach Bolton has organized for the whole Wildcat Basketball team and as I was walking down the hallway; I saw Kelsi Nielson was coming my way. She used to smile and greet me, even hangout with me though as friends only…, which may be the reason why I started to have feelings for that girl, I feel very comfortable with her. So as she approached, I tried my best to smile at her, but she turned the other way. Oh well, I'm just a guy who can shoot some hoops and score little points and she's…well… a beautiful and talented pianist…and not to mention composer, it's totally impossible for her to like me.

* * *

**A/N: Told yah! its just short...super...**

**PS: Please leave a Review.Thanks!.;) **

* * *


	2. Five Days

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and its characters.**

* * *

**Summary: Five days... a lot of things may happen in that short span of time.**

* * *

**Five Days**

**Monday Morning:**

_It breaks your heart when you see the one you love with another girl…_

Kelsi was getting her books for her next class from her locker when she saw the boy she loved, Jason, with Cindy the new cheerleader. They were walking down the corridor holding hands; well, actually Cindy was the one holding Jason's hand but still in her eyes they were holding hands. It breaks her heart to see him with another girl. So she quickly took out the books she needed, slammed the door of her locker shut and begun running to the nearby classroom for her next class. She did this all while tears were starting to form in her eyes.

**Tuesday Lunchtime:**

_You're hurt because they are always together…_

'Their together… again?!' Kelsi thought to herself as she was following the line of students who were ordering food from the counter in the cafeteria. The playmaker spied at the two; they were seated at a separate table and they were the only ones seated there. They were very sweet to each other. She kept on looking at them, until she started feeling something warm was flowing down her cheeks, she then stopped staring at the two to wipe the tears…of course she was hurt, who wouldn't be? Right?, but what really hurt her the most was when she looked back at Jason and Cindy, and she saw the girl kissed Jason on the lips. She then quickly looked away; she was hurt too much already.

**Wednesday Morning:**

_But what you don't know is, when you're not looking at him._

The playmaker was hurt for two days straight, so today she told her self as she was exiting the music room that she would not look at them…no not them...him. 'Here they come…don't look Kelsi…don't look…' she told herself as she saw the two coming her way. She found a way to keep her eyes busy; Kelsi took a music sheet from her bag and pretended reading it until the two were no where around her. 'You did it girl! Just keep on doing that and you'll never be hurt.' she told herself again.

**Thursday Morning:**

_He looks at you._

Kelsi did the same thing as she did yesterday…not looking at him. Though today she had several chances she never did it and because of this she didn't notice that Jason keeps looking at her for hundreds of times already.

**Thursday Night:**

It was 1 minute before midnight and Jason was still awake, he can't sleep he was thinking too much about this girl… and I guarantee you it's NOT Cindy.

"Kelsi Nielson…" he said then paused to look at the clock it was exactly 11:59 pm, and then continued what he said just as the clock strike midnight.

**Friday Dawn:**

_And says…_

"You're the one I love not her."

* * *

**A/N: Well? what do you think? please leave me a review. Thanks!.;)**

* * *


	3. Officially Together

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and its characters.**

* * *

**Summary: Just take note of this: **

**"Kels, jealousy is an emotional disease…"**

**- Jason Cross**

**Time Line: High School Musical 2**

* * *

**Officially Together**

It was very late in the evening, almost eleven o'clock, and everything seemed really peaceful. The employees of Lava Springs already went home hours ago. There was silence all over the place _except_ for the sobbing of a young pianist resting against a tree near the golf course…

"Jason Cross… I hate you..." Kelsi said softly then sobbed again.

_Flashback_

_(a few hours ago…)_

"_Hey Kels!" Jason greeted her while wiping his 'last plate of the night'._

"_Uhm, Hi Jason.." Kelsi then replied but she didn't look at him because she was busy scribbling some notes, probably the list of things she needs to do for tomorrow._

"_..uhm Kels, I was just wondering…if you wa-wanna go g-get something to eat…with me... la-later…after wo-work.." the boy stuttered._

_She looked up at him and frowned. The boy thought he was rejected because of the look on her face but the truth of the matter is that, Kelsi just couldn't believe it; she thought it was a joke or maybe a dream…_

"_Well, uhm, if you don't want its ok with me...maybe some other time then…"Jason said and was just about to go the door, _'_broken hearted', when Kelsi called out to him._

"_Jason! Wait!" Kelsi yelled._

"_Yes?" He turned his back to face her and much to his disappointment, she was still frowning._

"_You really mean that?" the 'playmaker' asked. _

"_Yes, I do...I really mean it…but if you don't want I comple-" he said but was cut-off._

"_Then, yes. What time? And where?" she said. The frown was gone and she was smiling that stunning smile._

'_She looks more beautiful when she smiles…wait, did she just said yes?!' Jason said to himself. He was staring at her for a few minutes…stunned by her smile and of course by her answer._

"_Hello? Earth to Jason Cross…" Kelsi came closer to him and started wave a hand in front of his face._

"_Huh? What?!" Jason finally came back to earth._

"_Are you ok? You spaced out awhile ago…"Kelsi asked with concern._

"_No, I'm fine...but what did you say?" Jason replied._

"_I said yes, I'll go with you. But what time and where?" Kelsi answered back, she had the smile again._

"_Really?! Ok then, uhm, around 8:00pm? It's still (looks at his wrist watch) 7:00pm...We still have like an hour…"the 'Wild Cat Superstar' happily replied._

"_Ok, sounds fine with me...but where? I hope its some place nice and not expensive…"Kelsi said._

"_It's my treat so you don't have to worry about the bill…uhm, it's a surprise so I can't tell…sorry" Jason excitedly replied. Kelsi just nodded and smiled, she was out of words. _

_Jason smiled back at her._

"_Well, I..have to go somewhere now. Don't worry, I'll be back before 8…I'll see you later Kels.." Jason then said as he went out the kitchen door._

"_Ok" was the only word that came out from Kelsi's mouth. She was really surprise by the sudden 'date'. She smiled to herself and went back to scribbling but her mind was wandering off somewhere and her heart…its beating way, way past the normal heart beat. Looks like someone is deeply in love…_

_(55 minutes later…)_

_Kelsi is so excited about the 'date' that she finished all of her work just a few minutes after Jason 'invited' her. She then decided to take a stroll outside to hide her excitement, but as she was about to turn another corner…she saw Jason kneeling down in front of this girl, as if proposing, and then to Kelsi's dismay these words escaped from Jason's mouth:_

"_I love you…will you be my girlfriend?"_

_As fast as those words were said, it was also as fast as the playmaker ran away from the 'scene' and so she was not noticed but as she fled, she was crying and heartbroken… little did she know what the continuation of the earlier statement was…_

"_Cousin! You're so corny! Don't kneel…as if you're proposing for marriage already." the girl replied._

"_But Phoebe…come on cousin! How will I do this?" Jason spat out to his cousin as he stood up._

"_Like this, when you're done eating…take her to some place private or maybe a romantic spot then that's where you'll propose…" Phoebe then replied._

"_Ok…wait, how?" the boy asked curiosly._

"_Uhm…let's make it simple…, find the right moment to say it, and try to relax a bit and be more comfortable so you can say it clearly to her, gather all the confidence of a Wildcat superstar in you…then, just propose…" his cousin replied, with a little tone of irritation in her voice._

"_Phey, it's not that easy you know? I thought I was doing right, and then you said it's corny… (Sighs) sometimes girls like you are really hard to understand…" Jason answered as he sat on a bench near them._

_Phoebe (or Phey) smiled at him, she knows he's tired. The last fifty five minutes he's been practicing on how to propose to his 'special girl' and still he's not that confident. Then, recalling his last statement, she laughed and then sat beside him._

"_Yes cousin, girls like me, are really like that…" she replied still giggling._

"_Yeah, tell me about it…" Jason tiredly replied._

_She laughed again then stood in front of him then started to explain._

"_Jason Sanborn Cross, my beloved cousin…" she paused, then…_

"_Girls are special beings created by the Maker._

_If you praise her, she thinks your lying,_

_And if you don't your good for nothing._

_If she talks,_

_She wants you to listen._

_If you listen,_

_She wants you to talk._

_If you kiss her,_

_You're not a gentleman._

_If you don't,_

_You're not a man._

_If you agree to all her likes,_

_You're a wimp._

_If you don't,_

_You're not understanding._

_So simple yet so complicated._

_So weird yet so beautiful._

_That's a girl…" Phoebe then finished, grinning at her cousin._

_Jason grinned back at her. He knows she was a hundred ten percent right. And so he added..._

"_Yes, my dear cousin, Phoebe Keith Cross Werble, your right. A girl is a non-understandable creature, but yet, truly spectacular...that's the reason why I fell for one…"_

_"Woah cousin! Where did that come from huh?" Phoebe replied...she was surprised by what Jason said._

_"From here…" he said, pointing to his heart._

_Phoebe was about to laugh because she thought it was so corny of him, but when she saw the sincerity and seriousness in his eyes, she held it back._

_"You're really in love with her, aren't you?" Phoebe said then sat beside him on the bench._

_"Yes…" Jason replied then sighed._

_"What's the matter?" his cousin asked._

_"Well, I'm not sure if she feels the same way I do for her…" he answered…somewhat saddened by what he himself said._

_"Don't worry cousin! I'm sure she feels the same way too…by the way, is everything ready for the date? And what time will you be going back to her?" Phoebe said trying to cheer him up._

_"Yeah, everything is ok. I said I'll be back before 8…its (look at his watch and to his horror) 8:03pm. SHOOT! I'm late! I have to go now Phey thanks for the 'help'..." he said as he hurriedly headed back to the kitchen._

_"Yeah, sure…break a leg Jason!" Phoebe yelled at him._

_"Thanks cousin!" Jason yelled back having a last look at his cousin._

_He ran as fast as he could until he reached the kitchen and to his dismay, Kelsi was not there…_

_"Kelsi, where are you?" he said to himself as he went out of the kitchen and started looking for her all over Lava Springs. He was afraid that maybe she got mad and left already because he was late._

_'Maybe I should ask Phoebe to help me' he thought to himself again._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I'm sorry Kels, I was just playing around with you…" Jason said then he laughed.

"You mean the date was not true?" Kelsi replied, as tears we're forming in her eyes.

Jason laughed again, "Who told you it was a date? For me it was a joke and NOT a date…and I can't believe it…you fell for it!" he said, then laughed again.

"How could you?!" Kelsi exclaimed as the tears finally fell from her eyes.

"Sorry Kels, but I already have a girlfriend. Well, actually we became official a few hours ago…you know that, you were a witness remember? " he said to her in a very cold manner.

"But I thought yo-" Kelsi said but was cut off.

"What? You thought I love you? Please Kels, don't dream…you're not my type and you will never be…" he said to her.

"Jason, please hear me out…" she begged to him as she was on her knees.

"I DON'T need to Kelsi…in fact I DON'T need you, goodbye…" he replied to her as he walked away.

"JASON please!!!" she last yelled then everything went black…

* * *

"Kelsi! Kelsi! Wake up!" Jason said. 

"Huh?! what?" Kelsi said. 'A dream?...it was just a dream…' she thought to herself. She fell asleep due to her tiredness and not to mention…broken heartedness.

"Kels, are you okay? I was really worried about you, I've been looking for you everywhere…uhm, I'm really sorry if I didn't came early fo-'" Jason said while trying to help her stand but was cut off when Kelsi pushed him away from her.

"What's the matter Kels?" Jason asked…confused.

"Are you really worried about me? Or that girl?!" she asked then faced him as she wiped the tears that started to fall down from her eyes.

"That girl? what ar-" he was cut off by someone who was calling out to him.

"JASON! COUSIN! Did you found her already?" Phoebe yelled as she approached her cousin.

"Yeah cousin, she's here" Jason yelled back.

"Wait, cousin?" Kelsi replied. 'this girl is Jason's cousin meaning…' she thought to herself, now she's the one confused.

"Finally! I've been looking for her everywhere too you know? and it's getting late…" Phoebe said as she quickly approached them and then stood beside Jason.

"Uhm, yeah she's my cousin" Jason said to Kelsi. Phoebe noticed that they needed some time alone so, being the understanding cousin that she is, she said…

"Ok…I guess I'll just leave you two now…" but before she ran away from the 'scene' she winked at Jason, like it was a body language saying: 'this is the right time cousin…go for it!'. Jason got the hint (thank goodness!) and when his cousin totally disappeared from their sight, he gathered up all his courage and confidence and went near to Kelsi, only to hear her say…

"Is she really your cousin?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes, she is Kels. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Because I saw you proposing to her a few hours ago…" she answered to him. Then there was a moment of silence until Jason started laughing.

"What so funny?" the 'playmaker' inquired, she was serious.

Jason held his laughter (but he was still giggling a bit) then said, "I was practicing Kels, it was not meant for her and besides she's my cousin…wait, she's more than that…" he paused. Making Kelsi a little uneasy, it made her think that maybe she really _is_ his girlfriend but as he continued what he was saying she felt a little better…

"…she's like a sister to me…" he paused again then stood right in front of her and teasingly said, "…you were jealous weren't you?"

"I was NOT jealous!" she retorted while staring down at her shoes, and with that reaction it triggered Jason into thinking that she _was_ indeed jealous.

"Kelsi…" he said softly as he went closer to his 'special girl' who backed off a little, only a little. Then he held her face up so that they could make made eye to eye contact and said…

"Kels, jealousy is an emotional disease…"

"I said I was not je-?" she was cut off because Jason suddenly kissed her on the lips. At first, she didn't respond because she was in shock and so this made Jason nervous because he was afraid that maybe; just maybe…she might pull away and slap him…but to his surprise… NO pulling away and NO slapping instead she even kissed back but not that intense. Then a few seconds later they parted and both started to blush madly, then fell an awkward silence. Until…

"SAY IT JASON!!! SAY IT!!!" someone shouted and both of them heard it yet no one was in sight, after all it's very late and it was becoming a little darker, a little only, if it weren't for those several clouds covering the beautiful full moon, the place would be dim lighted. Anyway, from the voice itself obviously it was Phoebe, who Jason and Kelsi thought was out of sight but the truth of the matter is that…yeah, she was NOWHERE in **sight **but that didn't meant she was NOWHERE near the **site**. All along, she was hiding behind another tree near the two.

At that moment Jason knew that this was he's cue, he didn't care what would be her answer as long as he was able to say what he truly felt inside and without further hesitation he took something from his right pocket and said,

"Kelsi, will you be mine?" at the same time revealing in his hand, a beautiful bracelet with the word 'Jelsi' plated in gold for its pendent. The 'playmaker' was in shock for a few seconds then…

"..Yes…" was all she said.

Jason thought he was in cloud nine when that word, that single word escaped from Kelsi's mouth. He slowly put the bracelet on Kelsi's wrist.'the pendant is like a combination of our names' they both secretly thought. Then as if on cue…

"I love you" they both said to each other at the same time. And under the beautiful moon, that finally became visible, they shared one last kiss before they both went home, hand in hand, forgetting about the 'date' that they should have had and just being satisfied for the fact that they are now **offically together**.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, my sincerest apology to all of you if I was not able to update that much, really sorry (I hope "Officially Together" and "The Best Excuse" will make up for it). Coz you see, the blue notebook of my sis went missing a few days after my last story..I don't know where it went and I also became busy with school (sigh)..Science Research...Exams etc. Luckily after several months we found the notebook, then here I am again, writing. I wanna thank xXPhilippineSunshineXx for giving me a (Private Messege)PM about the update.thanks!. And of course to all of you who gave a review for my previews stories.Thanks!!(and to those who didn't gave any but read..thank you still), to those who put Blue Notebook under their story alert.thanks!. and also to those who added Blue Notebook as one of their fave stories..thanks, you inspire me guys!. By the way, if you have noticed I've placed Time Line this is where you'll see when each story takes place, either during the HSM 1 or 2 or 3(i'm excited about this.lol.) Anyway, hope you'll give me a review again.lol.Thanks in advance!. God BLess you aLL!!.;)**

* * *


	4. The Best Excuse

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and its characters.**

* * *

**Summary:**** What will you do when you trip right in front of your crush??? Well, just ****give him/her your best excuse...**

Time Line: High School Musical 2

* * *

**The Best Excuse**

**Morning…**

The ever talented playmaker and composer, Kelsi Nielson, was in the music room of Lava Spring 'transposing' the song Sharpay Evans requested or rather demanded her to do…

'I can't believe I'm doing this…' she thought to herself as she transposed another set of notes. She was really tired by this time but not because it's hard to transpose but because it's against her will to do so and _another_ reason is that she's been thinking too much about a certain #23 Wildcat superstar lately. She let out a sigh and continued transposing until she reached half of the song. The 'playmaker' then decided to take a short break and have some fresh air.

"I hope Sharpay won't mind…" she said as she stood up from the piano chair and started to arrange the music sheets neatly, suddenly something or_ someone_ caught her eye from the nearby window.

'Jason' she said to herself then blushed. The playmaker started 'admiring' the boy ever since the day of the "triple-win"…when he helped her make a basket. And since the team captain as well as the co-captain of the East High Wildcats Basketball team, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth respectively; we're 'hanging out' with her friends, the freaky math girl (who happens to have a very beautiful voice) and the leader of East High's Science Club, Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie respectively, Kelsi also started to hangout with Jason too.

He didn't saw her though but she kept looking at him as he walked pass the pool, carrying in his left hand a tray with a glass of juice with a little umbrella sitting on top of it. He turned at another corner and so he was not anymore visible.

'At least I saw him…' she thought (a blush forming on her cheeks again) and then exited the music room. She headed outside to get some fresh air, she was strolling near the golf course, when she saw Jason coming her way and this time he saw her.

"Hey Kels!" he greeted her.

"Hi Jason!" she replied. 'Could this be fate or mere coincidence?' she thought to herself.

As they approached each other, the worst thing that could ever happen to Kelsi happened…

**She tripped right in front of Jason.**

"Kelsi, are you okay?" Jason asked with concern while helping her stand up and when she was on her feet, they made eye to eye contact for a few moments, then…

"See how I fall for you?" Kelsi said then ran away; her face was very red because of embarrassment. As for Jason, he was left there…dumfounded.

Kelsi quickly headed back in the music room and stayed there the whole day trying to concentrate on the transposing that she has to do. After a few hours, she finished the entire song…

'Great! I just tripped in front of him and the worst part?...my "excuse"…'See how I fall for you?...I mean, why the heck did I said that?!' she angrily thought. She was still very red because of the embarrassment that has happened.

'Well, might as well forget about it…' she thought again and then sighed as she sat there aimlessly staring at the piano keyboard.

**Evening…**

(After Troy and Gabriella sang the gang was headed for the golf course to witness the fireworks…)

'I can't believe it, we pulled it off!' Kelsi happily thought as she walked along with the others.

"Kelsi!" someone suddenly called out to her. She stopped walking and turned around to face who it was...

'Oh shoot! It's Jason' she thought and recalling what happened the last time they saw each other, she stared to blush again.

"Wait up Kels!" he said. He was several meters away from her so he started running but as he approached Kelsi he didn't notice that there was a small log and so...

**Jason tripped right in front of her.**

"Oh no! Jason! Are you okay?" she asked as she got near him.

"Jason! Jason!" she yelled as took she held his face up…he seemed unconscious.

"Jason?" she said still staring at his face.

"Jason?" she said again…no response.

A few seconds later...Jason opened his eyes, grinned at her and said,

"How about you Kels? Do you see how _I_ fall for you?"

"Huh? What?" she replied…confused.

Jason laughed and replied "I said, do you see how _I _fall for you?"

"Ha.ha.ha Very funny Jae." she retorted. Thinking that maybe he just wanted to remind her of what happened earlier that day; she stood up and started to walk away.

"Kelsi! Hey wait!" Jason said and quickly stood up. He hurriedly caught up with her then hugged her from the back. Kelsi just froze there.

"You didn't get my point? did ya?" he whispered in her ear.

"I guess not..." she softly replied. She was starting to blush madly.

"Kels, the truth is…" he paused and made her turn so they could be face to face.

He then continued, "I did that on purpose...the whole 'tripping thing in front of you'…because you said the same thing before, and I thought maybe you share the same feelings I have for you…" he smiled at the same time he was blushing. Kelsi was surprised by what he said and so she replied...

"well, I do" and smiled back at him. They were about to kiss when…

"Kelsi! Jason! Hurry up! Your gonna miss the fireworks" Gabriella shouted.

"Yeah, come on you two!" Troy also yelled.

"We're coming!" the two replied at the same time. They both laughed. They started to walk side by side and headed to where the rest of the gang was, when…

"Hey Jason!" Kelsi said.

"Yeah?" he replied turning to her. Then she quickly kissed him on the lips, the kiss lasted for about less than five seconds then they parted; both blushing. She smiled at him and happily said…

"I'll race ya!" as she started running.

"Oh really?" Jason replied as he started to catch up with her.

They both reached their 'destination' laughing, and a few seconds later the fireworks started.

* * *

**A/N: Would you do the same thing if you tripped in front of your crush?.lol. please leave me a review. Thanks!.;)**

* * *


End file.
